Bloodstone Fen (mission)
Category:Missions Mission Objectives Seek the truth about the White Mantle. * Locate Blade Scout Ryder. He'll take you to the Bloodstone. * Use the vine bridges to traverse the jungle. * ADDED Travel on to the Bloodstone on your own. * BONUS Awaken the Druids while preserving their guardians. Primary To locate Blade Scout Ryder, follow the path until you get to point A on the map. Do the bonus as described below if you want to. Now pick up three vine seeds at point A. (Sometimes only one or two seeds spawn; more seeds can be found at point 2 on the map, if doing the bonus mission, and southwest of the second point B on the map.) Use the seeds at the locations marked B on the map to create bridges that enable you to traverse the jungle. After crossing the first bridge, talk to Blade Scout Ryder, who will send you on your own to defeat the White Mantle. In order to complete the mission, you need to defeat a large group of White Mantle and a boss. There is an alternative path that will take you to the Bloodstone, bypassing Blade Scout Ryder and using only three seeds. The mission can still be completed. Bonus Do the mission as normal until you reach the seeds (A on the map). Grab one and go back the way you came. After a short distance, to the south of the path, in the gray, swamplike area, you should notice a path leading up to a gray platform with a blue rune on it. Drop one of the seeds on the platform (1 on the map). A druid will appear and ask for your aid in awakening the Elder Druid. You will need to free three more druids by dropping seeds on their platforms. You get the seeds from position 2 on the map and drop them at the destinations marked 3 on the map. These druids and the original will then move up to a large platform and awaken the Great Druid. However, while doing this you will be attacked by Jungle Guardians. These large tree-creatures throw boulders at you. What's more, the druids don't want you to attack them. Luckily, they don't follow you much. Once the Elder Druid is summoned, speak to him; the guardians become non-hostile and you complete the bonus. You do not have to go all the way back to the main path, but can instead continue north past the guardians to get back to the main mission. There is a minor bug with this quest. The first druid has a tendency to get stuck on the first pair of guardians. It is often necessary to get them to move out of the way by enticing them forwards to attack you. Warning: Kiling any of the guardians will cause the Bonus to fail. The first guardian you kill will spawn four Ravagers and will cause any remaining druids not to be awakened. Instead, if you drop a vine seed on a platform, a pair of Ravagers will emerge. They have good drops, though. Skill Capture * Divine Intervention from Ramm the Benevolent (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Convert Hexes from Ramm the Benevolent (not available before Camp Rankor). * Watchful Spirit from Tree of Life (not available before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis). * Scourge Sacrifice from Tree of Life (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Deathly Chill from Mossik Rottail (not available before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis). * Guilt from Nyle the Compassionate (not available before The Misplaced Sword quest at Heroes' Audience). * Aftershock from Thornwrath (not available before Marhan's Grotto). * Searing Heat from Pleoh the Ugly (not available before Copperhammer Mines). Bosses and Skills * Tree of Winds * Tree of Life: Holy Wrath, Watchful Spirit, Scourge Sacrifice * Ramm the Benevolent: Divine Intervention, Convert Hexes * Mossk Rottail: Enfeebling Blood, Deathly Chill, Life Siphon, Well of Blood * Hepp Bilespitter: Cry of Frustration, Shatter Enchantment, Empathy * Nyle the Compassionate: Ether Feast, Shatter Enchantment, Guilt * Thornwrath: Aftershock * Pleoh the Ugly: Searing Heat * Torr the Relentless Additional Notes The players will be in Quarrel Falls at the completion of this mission.